Shooting through the Darkness
by MidnightSolitaire
Summary: She's the one who was insane, she'd fallen into a bloodthirsty fugitive who had done with hundreds innocent souls. "If you're truly a murderer, then why you kept me on living?" She asked the one who had killed her whole family in front of her. He's her first kiss yet her last one, the only reason she got to fall for him forever. Dark Rion. M Rating is cool for my paranoia.


Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

The loud crackling sounds from the thunder echoed throughout the hallway she was running through. The lightning lit up a brilliant light as the return for the thunder's call. Rain poured heavily outside as strong wind blew the white curtains to wave along the way. Breathing heavily, beads of sweat fell onto the wooden floor, her black hair flaunted all along the strong wind that came in through the window. As she kept on her feet, praying for the hallway's end, for all of a sudden, a loud bang of a firearm echoed throughout the hall, made her heart bounce from beneath her rib cage.

Just a few more steps she got to reach her long-lasting destination, her feet suddenly tripped, her whole body fell onto the floor in a painful way. As she tried to come back on her feet again, a loud bang echoed again from far away but was louder than the first one, which meant one thing, the killer is near. She quickly stood up and rushed towards a door which was her main destination all the time. She took sometime to swing the doorknob that led to the opened door since her shaky hands wouldn't compromise her will. After a few moments with no success to get the door to open, the sounds of someone's footsteps got through her ears, she cringed for a second, her heart beating excruciatingly and her body couldn't keep still and trembled faster. She tried to swing the door knob again and now she finally made it. The door opened and she fell forward as the impact for leaning too hard against the door. Again, she tried to stand up and she heard the killer's footsteps become louder just behind her.

She quickly stood up and slammed the door shut, locked it with all she could do with her shaky hands. She rushed towards a telephone in the room she was now in, picked up the handset to her right ear, she then typed the dialing number with a trembling hand. She was trying to call 911 and she just about to do her last type for the '1' , but a bullet shot out into the phone before she made it, breaking it as it fell onto the floor and shattered all over. Xion watched the broken telephone in horror and felt a dark presence coming from behind her. She took a courage to turn around and caught a sight of someone standing beyond the door.

Long silver hair, an AR-15 in the right hand, a black band that prevented the eyes to be discovered, a mysterious smirk that suddenly curved. Xion couldn't help, but clear the lump in her throat. She leaned against the small table that was once has a telephone on it, but she was leaning too hard and the table was pushed backward. She fell onto the cold floor and the figure of her murderer took a step forward as Xion scooted backward. She kept on scooting and was caught off guard after her back finally touched the wall. The lightning came back to light up the environment with a brilliant white glint. Made the figure who now was on his way to reach his cornered victim, visible bringing a sly smirk.

Xion held her breath with her eyes shown with fear, her heart thumped very hard and her body shook in vibrations that has took all over her. The killer footsteps reverberated throughout the room which every of his tap made the frightened girl jump on her place. She couldn't control her body anymore as the murderer now has stood just right in front of her for exact a few inches away. She looked up onto the man's face who was looked so mysterious with the black band covering his eyes. She held her breath again as she saw the man's face getting closer to hers until she could feel his warm breath blow over her face. Sensing the warmness of his breath that made her shiver, she put her eyes shut and started to enjoy his breath blew over her. Somehow, her face was pulled into leaning forward, but her mind didn't register her with the consequence. She kept leaning forwards until she could feel something warm on her lips. She didn't even realize that her lips now was pressing against the lips of the one who just terrorized her whole house at that night.

After a few long seconds, they separated for the needs of oxygen, but Xion just couldn't take it anymore and her vision started to fade to black. She felt herself fall onto the cold floor and a faint breeze that she didn't even recognize came from where, brushed the strands of her bangs in a gentle way. She felt the person in front of her leaning towards her and she could feel his arm behind her knees and back, she then felt that her body was lifted up and was carried away to where exactly she doesn't even know.

She finally realized that she was carried by the one who just killed her family that night. Despite knowing if it was him, she didn't buy any effort to resist, she just felt so weak right now because of her attempt to get away and called the cops to come. She tried her best to open her eyes which could only manage to be half-opened, she saw the carcasses of her family was sprawled everywhere on the floor with their blood spilled and some of them had their internal organs came out from the inside of their body. Xion couldn't help, but quickly shut her eyes as tight as she could after seeing such a horrible scene.

* * *

Chapter 1 is done. Well, it short it is, i don't know if i'll also put a lemon ahead or not since it was rated M. I'm just thinking this one as my first M-rated fanfic just because of the murders that will keeps on appearing over and over. I have a problem with the 'S' button in my keyboard, so if you find any strange word it might be due to the cause. Please Review, since i want to know if there's really someone who read this.


End file.
